The Holiday's
by LITTLE NECRO
Summary: One shot's For the holiday's. The first one is for Valentine's day. 'Elena goes to the boarding house bearing gifts for Damon. But what about Stefan' rating may change.
1. Marry Me?

this is a Valentine's Day one or Two shot, haven't decided yet.

Disclamier: I don't own but I wish i did own Damon :D (Or Ian)!

Elena POV

i walked up the stairs outside the Lockwood house. i knocked on the door. carol opened it and seemed suprised t see me. I put on my big inoccent smile.

"Hey ! Is Tyler here? I had a quick question for him."

She smiled 'Oh of course! Tyler." She called

he poked his head around the corner. He saw me "Oh Hey elena, i'll be right down."

"Ok."

'do you want anything to drink?" Carol called from the kitchen.

'Oh um no thanks. I won't be staying to long. Busy Day."

"That's okay Dear." Just then Tyler came down with a box in his hand.

"That it?" I asked

"Yeah."

"How much you want for it?"

"This one's free."

"Really?" I asked in a shocked voice

"Yeah, now get outta here before my mom get's suspicious."

I gave him a quick hug 'Thank you."

He nodded as i ran to my Avenger, i hopped in and set the box in the passenger seat.

~~~~~~BOARDING HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~

I knocked on the door. Damon opened it "Elena?"

I held the box behind my back "Hello Damon!"

"What's up? Stefan's out hunting."

"I know he is. It's Valentines day & i have some presents for you."

He eyed me warily "Me?"

"Mhmmmmmmm." i pulled him to the couch.

"I got somethings for you to."

"Awe thanks." i handed him the box i got from Tyler. He opened it and raised an eyebrow at me

"Scotch?"

I nodded "I know how much you like it and i noticed you were running low so..." i looked away blushing.

"THANK YOU!" He said loudly before he laughed. I laughed with him. Loving how free and safe I felt around him. i haven't felt that sence...in for ever.

"Thank you." i told him. His blue eyes met mine and I knew heknew what i ment. He gave me a small Half smile.

I took another box out of my purse. "God Elena your spoiling me!' He teased

'Shut up and open it."

"Yes ma'am."

i rolled my eyes at him. i watched his eyes widen. He pulled out a leather photo album. His eyes flashed to mine then back. It had pictures of Me and Damon in it. From his birthday to mine, holidays to just us messing around with my camera. when he got to the section were we'd done our miny photoshoot. He laughed. I'd put My next to his comparing

'You look so Beautiful elena." He murrmered

"You look so Sexy Damon." I replied. He froze. eyes not meeting mine

"What?"

"I didn't stutter."

Finally his amazing eyes blazed into mine "But you and Stefan-" I cut him off

'Are over. Not the best Present i could have given but it was wrng to stay in a relasionship just so you won't hurt the other person. I'm not in Love with him anymore."

"What are you saying?" He asked fully aware of what i ment.

"That I'm in Love with you. I love _you_ Damon Salvatore."

A smirk crossed his face bu there was relief and happiness in his eyes. "good because I love _you_ Elena."

it was my turn to smirk "Oh I know."

I put my hand on his face bringing him closer to me "And now i get to kiss you all i want."

I fused our lips together. I felt a jolt of elecricity go through me. My body was on fire. Not to sound Masacistic but it felt good, right, perfect.

We moaned in usion. He pulled away pressing his forhead to mine "ready to open your gift Miss Elena?"

I nodded. He pulled away and went to the drawer in the table pulling out to small boxes. He handed me on. i opened it to see a necklace with a angel on it. I gasped. it was beautiful.

"it's also got vervain in it." I pulled off the one i had gotten from Stefan and Damon came around behind me and clasped it. "Ready for the next one?" I nodded egerly

He knelt to the ground. My eyes widened "Elena Gilbert I have Loved you since the day I met you when you came here to see Stefan, Not because you look like Katherine. You are not her. She is Cold, ruthless, evil you are Passionate, Selfless, Warm you are everything to me. My life. I don't know what i'd do without you. Will you marry me be mine forever?"

I felt tears well up but i couldn't fight them. I flung my arms around his neck "YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!"

"You know what forever means Elena." he whispered

"Yes." He sliped the diamond ring onto my left finger. I squealed. He chuckled. Yes i know i was being such a girl. But you'd be acting the same way if DAMON SALVATORE asked you to marry him.

"You do know that Jenna is going to kill you becasue I'm still in highschool right."

He pulled back and looked at me "Who gives a shit?"

I smiled and he pulled me into his arms and flew up the stairs. Let's just say i will NEVER be able to look at anything in his room with out giggling and blushing.

Valentine's day is the best. Now i just have to tell everyone that I'm getting married to a Psychopathic Vampire.

"That should be interesting." He commented. I looked at him. he smirked.

That's when it hit me "_**YOU CAN READ MY MIND?**_" His smirk grew. "great."

he chuckled before we started to have more 'adult fun' as some would say.


	2. Drunken Confessions

Okay I know this is late but this is a Delena(ish) oneshot for St. Patricks day.

Elena POV

I picked up my phone and dialed Damon's number. He picked up first ring.

"Why what do i owe the pleasure Miss Gilbert?"

"So you got Alcohol? Dumb question."

"That is a dumb question. Yes. Now may i ask what your intrest in my drinks are?"

"It's St. Patricks day Damon." I said in a duh tone.

"I am well aware." I heard his voice getting slightly annoyed.

"So Caroline Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy with Jenna and Alaric are coming over to get drunk."

"Why Elena what's in it for me?"

I smirked. "You can get in my pants."

"I can get in your- WAIT WHAT?" He choked.

"You heard." My smirk growing "Hope you like strip truth or dare."

He chuckled "Is Auntie okay with this. Dumb question. Is judgy okay with this? or Broody."

"Bonnie can get over it and Stefan can go back to fucking Katherine."

"I like this new Elena.."

"Oh baby this is the old me. Where here." I saw him open the front door

"So i see."

We hung up at the same time. Everyone got out. I ran up and tackled Damon. He wasn't expecting that. I looked down at him hair in my face. "Heyy!"

"Well hello to you to." Then I noticed the music in the background. "YOU LIKE EVANESCENSE?"

He laughed and nodded. He picked us up getting everyone there own bottle of something strong. like knock-you-on-your-ass-drunk stuff.

~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later (Everyone's wasted) Third person

Tyler only in Jeans. Caroline in a t-shirt. Jenna all clothes. Alaric in tshirt and boxers. Jeremy Jeans. Bonnie t-shirt. Damon Boxers. Elena girl boxers and bra *truth or dare*

"ELENA!" Caroline yelled drunkenly. "TRUTH OR Daaaarey?"

Elena Laughed at Caroline stupidity. "Truth?" She said it as a question.

Caroline sighed "Do yooooooou Lurrrrrve Damoooon Salvitoreeeee?"

Elena blinked hard falling on the floor laughing. "I LOVE DAMON SALVATORE! HOW'D YOU KNOW CARE?"

Everyone in the room froze at Elena's confession. She jumped up dancing and signing.

" Don't cry to me if you love me you wouldn't be here with me. You want me come find me. Make up your mind." She stood infront of damon "Dance with ME!" He just stared at her

"Make UP YOUR MIND! couldn't take the blame sick with shame must be exauhsting to lose your own way. You can't blame the big dog this time. YOU NEVER CALL ME WHEN YOUR SOBER. YOU ONLY WANT IT CUZ ITS OVER. Its over!" Don't cry to me if you love me you wouldn't be here with me don't lie to me just get your things i've made up your mind!"

Suddenly Damon tackled her. She gasped. His soft lips crashed down on hers. then she was thrown on a bed. It had silk balck sheets. Damon's bed. She shivered in anticipation as he kissed down her body. He played with the green lace of her bra.

"So that's were the green is. Guess i can't pince you." he said with a smirk.

Kinda dumb i know. The song was "Call me when your sober by Evanescence. The video is awesome! I'll update quicker next time. Should i do one for spring break? Since im on it right now? Gonna update my others now. PEACE! Review.


	3. IMPORTANT

I Know I haven't Updated this but I am gonna be honest with you! I Have *NO* idea what the holidays are. SO If u ppl culd review on this and tell me so I can started on the next chapters! Thank you (:

L

O

V

E

You all

L

I

T

T

L

NECRO


End file.
